


New Seattle

by CinnamonRoll



Series: 50-50 Shades Of HAGREY [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Suits (TV)
Genre: Grey Enterprise Holding, Hagrey, Lawyer, M/M, New York, Pearson Darby, Seattle, Work, kiss, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tadaaaaaa!!!!! My new otp. I just think they're cute enough to be ship together. And plus I want to do a rare. So this is it.. Enjoy :)</p>
<p>Lalalalalala</p>
<p>Supportive character:<br/>Online Archer Company<br/>One Enterprise</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaa!!!!! My new otp. I just think they're cute enough to be ship together. And plus I want to do a rare. So this is it.. Enjoy :)
> 
> Lalalalalala
> 
> Supportive character:  
> Online Archer Company  
> One Enterprise

Christian Grey never felt this stupid. "How come you don't know exactly what is going on?  I want this to be done by tomorrow or the deals off! Shit!"  Christian turn off the call in rage. "Are you alright, Mr Grey? " his secretary ask after a few moments. "Find me a good lawyer. A damn GOOD lawyer! Or you fired!" "Yes, Mr Grey." The Grey Enterprises Holding in crisis. As a CEO, Christian needs to find a way to save his assets. The Online Archer Company doesn't want to give up so easily. "Mr Grey, you have a meeting at two. Would you like to cancel it or proceed? " "With who again?" "With Mrs Zander from One Enterprise. She said it's very important to meet you, Mr Grey." "Okay. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Is there any others activities this evening? I want you to cancel it all." "But Mr Grey, the Gala Dinners is tonight. And your mother insist for you to join it. She-  " "I'll talk to her. Now leave me alone. How about my lawyer?" "We managed to get you a lawyer but he at New York City and the paid is expensive, Mr Grey" "You know I can paid it! I got a lot of money! Send my private plane to pick her up. I want- " "It's 'he' , Mr Grey." "Whatever. I want him to be here as soon as possible.  And I want you to put your job on the line. This man is not good enough, you fired. Understand? " "Yes , Mr Grey." ○○○ "Good morning Mr Grey." "Morning. Do you have my lawyer?" "Yes. He'll be here in any minute." "Good. Inform me when he's arrive. " "Yes, Mr Grey. " Grey get inside his office. Suddenly the flash of his childhood memories play in his head. He remember the first time he look at the world. He remember his old friends. He remember the scenery of the mountain behind his house. And of course he remember the first time he fall in love with a stranger. A stranger that twice not once who help him when he is needed. Christian know it's ridiculous for him to believe it but that's the true. He fall in love with a man. Not a girl. The feels of his touch- _knock knock_  . Someone knocking the door. "Yeah come in. " "Mr Grey your lawyer is here. Meet Harvey Specter from Pearson Darby. He is the best lawyer in New York-" Christian turn to see his lawyer. Everything is shut. Everything become silent. Harvey didn't turn away his eyes but stand still and hold the gaze. Christian breath up and down still couldn't believe what he seeing. "I got it. You may out. " Christian snap from his dream and cut his secretary. "Alright, Mr Grey.  Please, Mr Specter." Harvey gave a nod to Christian secretary. Now both them again in silent moment. Harvey doesn't want to be rude and break the silence. "You ask for a lawyer. And here I am, Harvey Specter." Harvey gave a hand for shakes. Christian took the hand in hesitate. "Can I know what's the problem? It's seems terrible when I got the call." "Of course. Here the details- " Christian explain one by one. Harvey look at the young CEO that full of enthusiasm. "Calm down. It's not like you just murdered a person. It just a problem that we can fix. Relax. I'll help you win this case because we both know that I'll help you." Harvey look at Christian with full confidence. Christian just nod his head as an agreement. "Good. I won't talk about the payment now but after we win the case, yes. Now excuse me I got a lot to do. Don't worry Mr Grey. We will win this case." Harvey smile and walk out from Christian office. Christian in dilemma. _Did he ddidn't recognise me or I just thinking too much?_  "Oh god. What's going on? Uhh-" Christian can't hold the ridiculous thing happened just now. "Maybe I think too much. I should rest for a while. " □□□ Several day had past. Both Christian and Harvey work together with full of seriousness. But this stress won't bring them forward. "Let's take a rest. We look like shit. Haha-" Harvey laugh. It's makes Christian smile too. "You want a drink? " Christian offer. "Now, I want a coffee. Let's go to the café outside. " Harvey pass the jacket to Christians. It's too late to refuse Christian just follow him around. They walk at the street after get their coffee. "How long have you been a lawyer? How good you are actually? How-" "Too much questions Grey. Well, I don't want to be arrogant with my achievement but enough to said that this case im handling now will be settled as soon as possible. Maybe in three days more? Maybe. If the D.A wants to tolerate with us. If not we need to use other ways." "Three days more? After the case done, you'll back to New York. Right?" "Yes. Unless I want to stay here for a little bit longer. " Harvey stop walking and face Christian. Christian look at Harvey. Harvey slipped his hand on Christian face. "You cold. Your cheeks freezing. I'll send you home." Harvey take away his hand but before he done that Christian already pull him closer and kiss him on the mouth. Harvey reply the kiss without hesitation. "No kid. We can't do this. Let's go-" "Why!? Have you forget me? I wait for this time to kiss you and you just said no??" "Christian, you my client and I don't make up with my client. I don't care who you are in my past. Rule is rule! And it's my rule." "I will go home on my own. You go die with your rule! Because I don't care! I want you and I will get you!" Christian walk away from Harvey makes Harvey feel guilty. The night is just too rough.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the part 2. Sorry if too much conversation =="
> 
> I really really wanna do it properly, have a space and so on but my phone screen cracked.. (fell on the tar) I really hope u enjoy it..  
> #cryoutloud
> 
> Kudos boomark if you are human  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
